


Danganronpa Drabbles

by fartlord666



Category: Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartlord666/pseuds/fartlord666
Summary: Some cute and fluffy DR drabbles for your poor, poor souls.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 18





	Danganronpa Drabbles

"Keebo... I'm freezing.." Shuichi muttered, shivering and blowing warm air into his hands. Saihara and Keebo were both camping outside on a cold winter night, surrounded by chalky white pine trees and the smell of the bonfire that fizzled out a few minutes ago. They sat outside of their tent, trying to endure the chilly breeze. "I don't feel the cold, but my systems don't work as well when they're frozen.," Keebo spoke nonchalantly. "I may be able to warm you up a bit. Come over here." He patted the white snow next to him, signalling Shuichi to come closer to Keebo. Saihara reluctantly sat next to him.

Keebo began generating heat from his core, hugging Shuichi closer to him. "Are you warmer now?" He asked the detective. Saihara nodded, nuzzling closer to Keebo.

An hour passed by, both Keebo and Shuichi continuing to talk while huddling close to each other. Saihara's head started nodding up and down, his eyes half-lidded and threatening to close. "Are you sleepy?" Keebo asked, whispering. Shuichi nodded and curled up into a ball. 

Keebo smiled, moving the blanket covering both of them onto Shuichi completely. "Sweet dreams." The robot leaned down to peck him on the forehead, instead bonking his metal exterior onto Shuichi's noggin. "Ow-!" Saihara hissed, holding the top of his head. "What was that for..?" Keebo frantically gave Shuichi his apologies. "I'm so sorry! Please, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Shuichi chuckled. "It's fine. Goodnight, Robo-dude." Keebo grinned at the nickname. "Night, Blueberry."

252 words


End file.
